


Guinea Pig Gotham City

by augopher



Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompt Event March 2015 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Stiles and Derek have pets, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augopher/pseuds/augopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek came home one day to see Stiles expanding the habitat in which they kept their two guinea pigs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guinea Pig Gotham City

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill number 2/5 in my Dialogue Prompt Event.
> 
> Prompt sent in by obriensnipples: "Oooh um maybe you could do #6 with Stiles installing a new thing in his and derek's house"
> 
> Dialogue Prompt 6: #6 "You’re a psychopath."   
>  "I prefer creative."

Derek closed the loft door behind him, setting his keys in the bowl on the counter. Work kicked his ass today, and he needed a drink, not that the alcohol did anything for him, but it sure tasted good. He popped the cap on his beer bottle and tossed it into the large glass pickle jar Stiles had designated bottle cap collection. Derek didn’t think for a second that Stiles would ever do anything with these caps he insisted they saved, but he obliged his boyfriend nonetheless. **  
**

He walked out of the kitchen only to see a laundry basket sitting on the table in the area of the loft, they designated ‘dining room.’ A peek inside was not necessary; he already knew what was in it.  _Stiles must be cleaning their cage._ Derek set down his beer and picked up one of the guinea pigs inside.

“Hey there, Two Face.” Derek rubbed the creature’s head. Stiles chose the name Two Face, because the color of fur on the little guy’s face was pretty much split down the middle of his face, mostly black on one side, mostly white on the other. After giving Two Face a few minutes of attention, Derek plucked the other from the basket. This one, Ra’s Al Ghul, or Ray for short, was Derek’s favorite, in that the thing actually seemed to like him best. Ray, unlike Two Face, was an obsessive groomer, and kept his cream colored coat spotless. His fur, therefore, felt softer to Derek, and he enjoyed petting him more.

With Ray cradled in the crook of his arm, Derek went in search of Stiles only to find him in the living room. The state of said room, was not in way or shape, how he’d left it that morning. Stiles stood on a ladder in the corner as he secured a flexible piece of plastic tubing, the kind Derek thought was used for drainage pipes or something of that nature, to the wall.

Below the tubing in front of him, Stiles had installed several small wooden shelves around the room in various heights, most of which already had the piping installed above them. Some pieces of the tubes were made of PVC with holes drilled in the side. Derek’s eyes followed the maze around the room’s perimeter to the starting point. Stiles had cut a hole in the side of the china cabinet the two of them converted into a habitat when they first got Two Face and Ray two years ago. One end of the tubing had been locked in place with a piece of hardware Derek strongly suspected was used for drier exhaust pipes.

Stiles must have sensed his presence and turned around. “Well, what do you think?” He dusted off his hands. “I bet you had no idea your boyfriend was so good with tools and laying pipe.” He began giggling halfway through the sentence and almost couldn’t finished. “Terrible innuendo, I know. I’m sorry; I couldn’t resist. Imagine how much fun they’ll have! And I’ve made it so each piece can be removed and easily cleaned.”

“Any reason why the six foot tall multi-level habitat we built them wasn’t enough space?” He looked over at the black piece of furniture in the corner, the inside of which had been set up to look like it had been plucked straight from a Batman comic.

Stiles took Ray from his arms and stuck the little guy’s face right in Derek’s. “Look how excited he is! He’s practically smiling. But seriously, what do you think?”

“You’re a psychopath.” Derek turned and went to retrieve his beer, wishing he had a mild strain of Wolfsbane around the house to lace the drink with.

“Hey now! I prefer creative. And anyway, I can’t be a psychopath. I built this with the comfort and enjoyment of other living creatures in mind because I care about them. Sort of negates the ‘can’t feel empathy or emotional attachment’ requirement of a psychopath. Don’t you think?” He winked at Derek, but his face fell when Derek didn’t respond. “You hate it, don’t you?” He set Ray back in the basket. “I just…one day I walked past their cage and felt bad. It must suck to be stuck in a place most of their lives and not be able to explore the world. So I gave them places to visit.” He grabbed Derek’s hand. “Look, let me show you.”

Stiles dragged him around the loft, giving him the grand tour. On one shelf, which was wider and longer than most of the others. Upon it, sat a wooden structure with large holes in the sides. Little tunnels made of sticks sat in the ‘yard,’ and there was even a fake tree. Stiles had caged in the shelf so their pets could not fall off. “That’s their cabin. And over here is the pool resort.” Stiles took a shallow dish from it’s spot where it sat sunken into the shelf. “I made sure to use the right hardware. These shelves will hold up to eight pounds of weight each. That’s more than enough for Ray and Two Face.”

Derek chuckled at the tiny tiki umbrellas and what he assumed were supposed to be guinea pig pool loungers. When he’d walked in and seen the state of the loft, he wanted to be annoyed, mad even, but Stiles’ bright-eyed enthusiasm was hard to resist. He kissed his temple. “Looks nice.”

Stiles smiled. “Thanks. I was almost done when you walked in. If you help me finish, we can set them loose out into the new and improved Gotham City while we go out to dinner.”

Derek laughed and shook his head. His boyfriend was a menace, absolute menace, but god did he love him. Later that night, as they watched TV, and their pets investigated their expanded habitat, Derek admitted that Stiles had been right. They did, indeed, look much happier.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit on tumblr captaintinymite.tumblr.com


End file.
